


永夜

by Catherine1023



Category: Original Work, 原耽
Genre: M/M, 年下, 黑道
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 11:10:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20505998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catherine1023/pseuds/Catherine1023
Summary: 黑道背景戏精神经病攻x高冷禁欲受角色设定：林正然，26，继任不久的黑道家主，相貌俊朗气质拔群，在某次交易中与仇家起了冲突，本来胜算很大，却意外遭人暗算，下落不明。林晟意，22，正然的继母带来的弟弟，11岁时与正然相识，平日玩世不恭，表现得对权谋毫无兴趣。对哥哥怀揣不可告人的想法。不久前刚从国外艺术系留学归来。要素注意：下药/强制/拘禁/道具play/dirty talk/etc(推荐bgm：鹤顶红by麦浚龙 也可以不搭配听，问就是我不配（……））（不合常理请勿深究）（给朋友写的。不好看，不要看。）





	永夜

林正然缓缓睁开眼睛，落入眼底的是一片黑暗。  
意识回来得有些慢，他最初带着点新生儿般的茫然，想要四下张望，却被颈间微微的刺痛激得清醒过来。  
身体沉重又麻木，他双手被反剪着拷在身后，腿也酸得厉害，他试着挪动一下，听到了锁链滑过地板的声音。足骨撞到了什么硬物，痛得他皱眉。身体的自主权完全丧失，处境如何已经很明显，他被什么人囚禁了。  
但会是谁？沉寂的黑暗并未让林正然感到惊慌，他闭上眼，思索起来。似乎是受过打击伤，记忆受到了影响，脑海里的事变得有些混乱。他只能想起自己原本在地下酒庄搜寻能够威胁仇家的筹码，身旁的保镖却不知何时不见了，随即自己也很快失去了意识。这中间发生了什么，是谁把他打昏带到这里的，林正然试图仔细回忆，但深入思考使他头痛欲裂。仿佛这些记忆被洗刷干净了一般无从寻觅，他只得暂时放弃，睁开眼睛环视四周。  
他夜视力本就优秀，此时完全适应黑暗，周遭的事物差不多能看清楚了。令人惊讶的是，这里不是什么拘禁室之类的地方，更像是一个普通的居所。面积不算很大，但电器柜子床铺等设施一应俱全。厚重的窗帘遮着，让人无法确认时间。大门在自己正前方的位置，右脚腕上锁链的另一端连接着床脚，林正然默算了一下，长度并不够自己爬到门边。现在这种浑身无力的状态，想移动床也是天方夜谭。自己身上又只有贴身的白衬衫、领带和西裤，对密室逃脱而言实在没有什么物质上的助益。  
房间温度有些低，林正然微微打了个寒噤，发觉屋子里不知何时打开了冷气。寒意顺着脊骨缓缓上行，他不禁绷紧身体戒备起来。  
情况真是太糟糕了，他想。  
敌暗我明，对方的目的是什么？若是杀人夺权，自己现在不大可能有命在。那么可能是想拿自己作为筹码要挟什么，但少有人有命敢这么做。如果有这样的人在，那他必然不是等闲人物，会是谁呢……

在林正然尽力冥思苦想的当口，门锁传出了清脆的咔嗒声。一个修长的人影随即出现在门边，林正然猛然一惊想要站起，却因为腿部麻木没能成功。他咬着牙抬头，在一瞬间被突然亮起的灯光晃了眼。一两秒的晕眩过后，他眯起眼睛去看门口立着的人是谁。在看清楚的一瞬间，他愣住了。

那人身形颀长如修竹，风衣裹着瘦削但挺拔的躯体，偏长的墨发梳成一束披在左肩，整张脸乍看雌雄莫辨，修眉凤眼，刀削的鼻，玫瑰雕刻的唇，整个人漂亮得凌厉而精致，像是雕刻家才塑造得出来的艺术。长成这样的男人林正然没有见过第二个。这人手里拿着一个托盘，里面放着吃食饮品和几个木雕盒，像是回自己家一样，把托盘放在门旁的立柜上，风衣脱下来挂上衣勾，风衣下的黑色衬衫衬得他像一朵妖异的花，做完这些后他回过头来，对目瞪口呆的林正然露出一个好整以暇的笑容。

“哥。好久不见，你醒啦？”

林正然险些觉得他出现了幻觉，但马上就严令自己正视现实，不由得他不信，面前的这个人，就是他非血缘关系的兄弟，林晟意。  
“你……不是后天的飞机吗。”林正然开口问道，长时间没说话的缘故，声音有些沙哑。  
“那个是假行程啦，买了机票但是人没有去，不是很正常的事吗？”林晟意恬然自在地踱进房间，把房门重新落锁，然后靠在立柜旁，拿起托盘里的一个装满冰水的杯子把玩，冰块撞击杯壁发出清脆的声响。“估计哥哥安排的人还以为我在和女朋友花天酒地吧？实际上我早就上了回国的船，昨天就到达了港口。”  
林正然苦笑。“是吗，原来是我一叶障目了。你还挺有本事。”  
林晟意唇角一扬：“多谢。”  
“我没在夸你。你的目的是什么？从国外偷偷回来，把我关在这里，别告诉我你是为了好玩。”  
林晟意闻言笑了，笑得一脸人畜无害，仿佛整件事情都是一个无伤大雅的玩笑。他走上前去，在距林正然不远处的地板上大大咧咧地坐下，晃了晃手里的杯子。  
“怎么会呢？只是一场交易罢了。我提供情报，他们提供我要的东西。正然哥最清楚吧，人为了利益什么都可以做。我呢，图的就是一点甜头而已。”

他话说得轻飘飘，却像重锤一般往林正然的心里砸。林正然咬住下唇抑制胸口燃起的熊熊怒意，不仅针对面前的弟弟，也针对自己对他的信任。他家父亲枝叶广泛，几个儿子间为了继承权经历过不少明争暗斗，最后只有他凭借着七分机警和三分运气活了下来，并在父亲去世不久后继承了这个家。身边的人哪怕是亲人都不能轻信，他从小就明白这个道理。但林晟意这个弟弟却是个意外。十一年前这个小孩跟着他的母亲进了林家，刚改姓不久，怯生生的，林正然第一次看到他的时候还将他当成了女孩子。那时候的林晟意像个洋娃娃般可爱，虽然不爱近人，但看到林正然时会露出很璀璨的笑容。他体内没有林家的血，没有继承权，在这个危机四伏的宅子里像一只任人宰割的小白兔。林正然并不吝于对这样一个没有任何威胁的角色施舍自己的保护欲，也就对他有时会在自己身边寻求安全感的行为表示了默许。  
后来林晟意长大了，过了青春期，不再时不时就去找哥哥，而是时常把自己关在房间里画画或弹钢琴，他头脑很好，大多数的乐器在他手下都能像活过来一样流泻出优美的音乐，但不爱往学业上用，他不止一次用行动表明自己对金融学的厌恶，甚至考试都不去参加。而且由于长相漂亮深受女生青睐，还经常性地逃课去和不同的女生约会。这样一来他在这个家就成了没什么用的存在，不能辅佐家主的人在这里不过是个摆设。但林正然默许了他的任性，甚至花重金把他送到了国外最好的艺术学院。  
说到底林正然也希望他弟弟这样。一个头脑这样好的人放在身边，终究是个隐患。那不如一开始就不要让他插手，就让他做一个无忧无虑的花花公子也未尝不可。名利场上无亲疏，他潜意识里似乎把这个名义上的弟弟当成了对亲情的追求，一边派人监视他，一边宠着他，像豢养一只金丝雀一样。  
谁能想到最后是这鸟儿自己打开了笼子，把他啄得遍体鳞伤。

林正然忍着怒意开口，他没听出自己的声音正在微微发颤：“为什么这么做？你要什么我没给过你吗？还是说，其实你想取代我？林家上下都是觊觎这个位子的人，你一个毫无血缘关系的陪嫁子，恐怕是坐不稳吧……”  
“哥哥。你看我像是有那么大志向的人吗？”林晟意打断了他，突兀地转换了话题，“少说两句话吧。嗓子哑成这样，是不是很渴？先喝口水，别的事待会我们慢慢说。”他把那杯冰水递到林正然唇边，示意他喝。  
林正然别过头去，而林晟意不依不饶，执着地将那杯水往他嘴边送，来往几次后林正然怒从心头起，抬起未被束缚的左腿扫过去，林晟意偏头躲过，同时水杯脱手，在旁边的地板上碎开了花。  
林晟意站起身来，无视了林正然的瞪视，活动了一下手腕。  
“哥，我听说他们给你下了药啊。都没多少力气就不要逞强了，刚才那一脚跟被逼急了的兔子似的，真不像你。”他转过身到立柜旁边，拿起一个新杯子，自己喝了一口，走回来居高临下地看着林正然。  
林正然正不解其意，林晟意却猛然抓住他的领带，将他用力拽到自己面前来。林正然在他的眼里看到了一丝凶悍，那是捕食猎物的神情。  
随即令他意想不到的事情发生了。林晟意掰着他的下巴狠狠地吻上了他的嘴，强硬地撬开牙关，把自己口中的水渡了过去。趁他还未作出反应，很快松开了他，林正然跌坐在地面上，猛烈地咳嗽起来。  
林晟意面无表情地看着他咳得嘴角发红，然后缓缓蹲下，按住林正然的腿，在他震惊的注视下抽掉他的领带，修长的手缓缓下移，解开了他胸前的扣子。  
他开口，声音低沉，带着有磁性的蛊惑味道：“你这下知道，我要的东西是什么了吧。”  
林正然仿佛被一道天雷直劈天灵盖，差点失语。他难以置信地喃喃：“可……可你不是……”频繁地交往不同的女生，被他亲眼目睹到的就有好几次。林晟意搭着某个不知名女生的肩，毫无顾忌地对自己say hi,那场景自己至今还记得。  
“啊，你说她们？”林晟意轻描淡写，“那都是障眼法，不是真的。现在也是时候让哥哥你知道了，我根本就不喜欢女人。”

接下来的话如同洪流般冲击着林正然的头脑，将他这些年对林晟意的了解冲刷得一干二净。  
“我想要的东西正然哥不可能给我，所以我只能使用别的手段了。”  
“我的目的非常简单。”  
“就是要你。我的哥哥。”

林正然流下了冷汗。他把自己的牙齿咬得喀喀作响，带着难以理解的神情重新审视自己的弟弟。  
“为了这样，你就要投靠别人，出卖我？对方可不是省油的灯！你最好想想清楚会有什么后果……”  
“好了好了，别这么生气。”林晟意像安抚发怒的猫一样，拨弄林正然垂在耳侧的头发，果不其然被躲开，他也不恼，微笑着抚摸林正然的后背，林正然避无可避，身体随着他的触摸激起一阵战栗。“我怎么会背叛哥哥呢？在外人看来，你不过是去出差罢了，等你回去就会明白，一切都不会变的啦。”  
他面带笑意地看着林正然，后者却因为他的注视而感到寒意慢慢爬上后颈。  
“当然，那不是现在。现在哥哥你还是想想，怎么应付我吧。”

林正然飞快扫视四周想找机会逃开，但在体力不对等自己还被拷着的情况下逃走的可能性几乎为零。他从前从未意识到林晟意会觊觎自己，明明从出国后连联络都不怎么频繁，为什么会对自己有那样的想法呢？那么是出国前就有的事？  
真是一点都没看出来。这小子隐藏得可真好啊……怪自己犯了个大错，这么些年，一直在把猛狮当成猫，把漂亮的毒蛇当成观赏蛇，忽略了它隐藏的毒牙。  
林正然想自嘲两句，可是头脑开始混乱了。房间里冷气温度明明开得很低，他却觉得身体莫名地发热，像一团火熊熊地烧上来，来势汹汹，令人猝不及防。他开始流汗，一种说不清道不明的难受感觉在五脏六腑蔓延开，源头似乎在……林正然低头看了一眼，神色瞬间变了。  
“你给我喝的什么？”他猛然抬头看向对面衣冠楚楚的林晟意，厉声问。  
“水啊，还能是什么？”林晟意很随意地答道，“只不过加了点料罢了。”  
“你……！”  
林晟意站起身来，表情看上去相当愉悦。林正然此刻喘着粗气，热得眼角泛红，看他的眼神里融着恨意，还有一些其他复杂的东西。突然有种满足感自林晟意的心底油然而生。对，就是要这样。正然哥从来都不苟言笑，一副喜怒不形于色的模样，禁欲两个字都写在脸上，让人很想激怒他、弄脏他。那么好看的一张脸，生起气来应当也很美吧。当然曾经试图这么做的人还没成功就死了，他哥爱干净，杀人都不会让血染脏自己的衣服，现在却穿着染血的白衬衣狼狈地坐在地上，衣服经过一番波折皱巴巴地贴在身上，包裹着精瘦的肉体，让人真的好想拆开来看看……  
林晟意这么想了，也这么做了。他俯下身去解林正然的衣扣，从上到下，一颗一颗……林正然拼命地想躲他，结果当然是徒劳无功。林晟意手指修长，这双本该流连在钢琴上的手此刻在他身上逡巡，带着凉意的手指抚过滚烫的躯体，林正然从没被人这么碰过，那感觉又痒又奇异，伴随着浓浓的羞耻感，他死咬着牙，从齿缝里艰难地挤出一句话：“……给我滚。”  
林晟意置若罔闻。他把白衬衫的衣扣全数解开，像欣赏一件艺术品那样欣赏林正然的胸膛。那是在厮杀中锻炼过的躯体，结实却又白皙，上面横着几道浅浅的刀痕，是旧时受的伤，在林晟意看来更添了一份性感。接着，他缓慢而强硬地按住林正然的膝盖，强行分开了他的双腿。  
林正然嘴唇都在颤抖，但愤怒还没有裹挟他的理智，他强忍着身体传来的异样感，冷冷地威胁道：“林晟意，你现在住手，我……会考虑不追究你。”  
“哦，是吗，哥哥这么宽容大度，可真让我心动。”林晟意眯起眼来，“可是我停下来，你真的好受么？正然哥，你最好理解一下现在的状况。”言语中透露着危险的味道，他抬起腿，向林正然两腿中间的位置缓缓踩了下去。  
林正然发出一声闷哼。  
林晟意附身贴近他的耳朵：“那么小的药量都能硬成这样，哥，你原来这么敏感啊？”  
“……闭嘴。”  
皮鞋不轻不重、不疾不徐地碾着不可言说的部位，对林正然而言是一种难堪的刺激。痛感和爽感层层交织，他甚至感觉到那里因为这种践踏隐约兴奋起来。林正然从不肯让自己沦落到任人拿捏的境地，此刻翻了船，实在是很耻辱的一件事。他不肯让林晟意察觉到自己的异状，紧紧咬着牙关不发一语。  
林晟意自然是不可能如此轻易地放过他的。他见林正然身体紧绷，明显一副硬撑的状态，但却无法掩饰身体逐渐浮上的潮红。他玩味地舔舔嘴唇。说实在的，他最喜欢林正然这一点。强硬又不肯服软————就是这样才好，要把他的强硬一点点敲碎溶解，要把他从高高在上的地方拽进尘埃，让原本冷厉的人在自己手里发出柔软破碎的喘息，整张脸染上尘世的颜色————这其中的成就感犹如山崩海啸，像光明正大摘取禁果后的餍足，有比这更棒的事吗？  
他把鞋从林正然身上移开，发现那里已然湿了一小块。林正然垂着头不肯给他一点眼神，他也不甚在意的样子耸耸肩，折身去立柜处把托盘端了过来，放在林正然身旁不远处，林正然注意到那几个木盒子和一瓶红酒。红酒似是刚从冰桶里拿出不久，瓶身上还沾着水珠。  
林晟意打开红酒木塞，很快就有隐隐的酒香飘了出来。他举着酒瓶向林正然示意，林正然当然没有理他。  
林晟意用一种小孩子撒娇的口气抱怨道：“我回来以后，哥哥还没有给我接风。”  
林正然心里翻起白眼：你若是按照原定时间回来，自然会有接风宴等着你。但你不是偷渡回来的吗？这种情况下怎么有脸说这样的话？他正想开口反驳，转念一想现在说什么都是中他的下怀，又放弃了开口的念头。  
不过林晟意本来也没等着他的回答，他晃了晃手里的酒瓶，居高临下地看着哥哥，说出的话宛如恶魔低语：“不过我知道正然哥日理万机，没空理我也是理所当然的。所以我去酒窖拿了正然哥窖藏二十年的红酒。”  
前一秒林正然还不明白林晟意这演戏一样的口吻是何意，后一秒突然反应过来，心下一凛，下意识地就想挪开。但林晟意堵在他面前，实在是没有躲藏的余地。  
林晟意露出了甜美动人的微笑。  
“现在只有我们两个人。正然哥哥陪我庆祝一下好不好？”  
话音刚落，酒瓶下倾，酒液在空中坠落出漂亮的弧度，顺着林正然的脖颈改变流向，向着背部、胸膛以及各处流散而去。衬衫沾染了液体之后变得半透明，覆盖着的躯体在其中若隐若现，充满了情色的味道。  
冰冷的酒浇上发热的身体，激得林正然混身颤了一下，身上的燥动感越发强烈了。林晟意却像欣赏价值连城的珍宝一般打量着他，这股火热的视线毫不避讳地在他身上烧灼，让他如坐针毡，心里升上一丝不太妙的预感。  
这预感马上就被落实，林晟意半跪在他面前，抬起他的下巴，用要把人拆吃入腹似的眼神注视他，开口道：  
“我要开始享用晚餐了。”  
凉薄的唇覆上锁骨，林晟意仿佛真的在享用美食一般，贪婪地在那片苍白的领土上攻城略地，舔吮着上面残留的每一滴酒液。又麻又痒，犹如蚁群攀爬心脏。林正然要被这种怪异的感觉逼得发狂，或许药性使然，他的身体对触碰的感知被无限放大，他并不是对这种事一无所知，但被这样逼到这种地步是第一次。这种感觉他并不喜欢，也无所适从。林晟意温软的舌尖仿佛能把他灼融，所到之处都烫得似要烧起来。  
他逃不了。林晟意双手紧紧掐住了他的腰，不老实地四处揉捏，力度重到留下指印。  
唇舌一点点向下，最后卷上了胸前那点樱红，像小兽寻到水源，开始泊泊地啜饮起来。  
“……唔，你给我住手，起开———”  
林正然终是受不了了，扭动身体试图挣脱，又被林晟意无情按住。林晟意一副完全不听人说话的样子，牙尖在被折磨得红肿的乳尖上厮磨，然后狠狠地吮了一口。一只手腾出来去对付暴露在空气中可怜兮兮发抖的另一边，指节夹上去，狠狠地拧了一下，继而恶趣味地向外拉扯。  
“嘶……”  
这实在是一种难言的酷刑。林晟意给他下的药量不多，足够让他保持意识，但就是因为这一点才更令人难以忍受。心理上忍受折磨，生理上却不由自主因为这样粗暴的对待而感到干渴，若是做这种事的是别人倒好，他可以带着刻骨的恨意忍受到最后，若能生还，最后必将以残暴千倍的方式叫他还回来。  
可这么做的人是林晟意。他心底最后一块柔软的地方，千里迢迢远渡重洋，回来做的第一件事就是打碎他的信任，还踏着碎片碾过他的心脏。  
林正然敛了眸，用尽精力与背叛自己的身体做对抗，无暇再管林晟意不安分的手。他没注意到自己的眼睫在微微颤抖，像蝴蝶扑闪双翅。此时林晟意已经转移阵地，被玩弄到红肿的乳尖暴露在空气中，与冷气相接，激得他全身发麻。  
腰间的皮带被抽掉了。下一步是西裤。但林正然死死压着腿，裤子怎么都褪不下来。  
林晟意叹了口气：“都这样了，还是挺有力气的吗。”  
他伸出手，呲啦一声，竟是把那条西裤从中间撕成了两半。林正然从未想到过看起来细瘦的弟弟会有这么大的力气，微微怔了一下。林晟意在他内裤被濡湿的那一小块上轻点，哄小孩般说道：“哥，别生气，下次给你买新的。”  
说着把内裤也撕了。  
本来完好的裤子变成破布条挂在身上，重要的器官暴露在外，林正然想，他这辈子，没有比这更狼狈的时候了。  
但心里怎么想，外表不可能表现出来的。林正然绷着脸，殊不知他这副样子在林晟意看来色情又可爱。林晟意握住那根可以称得上漂亮的器官，一边缓缓撸动，一边近距离观赏林正然微妙的表情变化。  
他手活不知道哪里学的，非常纯熟，林正然觉得有条纤细的蛇从自己的下肢向全身爬走，所经之处烈火燎原，烧得眼前徒余一片火光。自控力随着火花四散而去，没坚持多久他就控制不住射了出来。  
林晟意仔细看看手上溅射的白浊，赞赏道：“不错嘛哥哥，这么黏稠，最近是不是没有自己弄过？”  
“跟你没有关系…”  
“没事，今天我来好好帮帮哥哥。时间长着呢。”林晟意简单擦了擦手，从旁边拿起一个檀木盒子。“不过接下来可就没那么简单了，正然哥见过这个没有？”  
他打开盒子，在看到内容物的一瞬间林正然的脸控制不住黑了一下。  
那是一根制作逼真的按摩棒。上面覆盖着无数小小的凸点，连凸起的青筋纹理都刻画得很清楚。林晟意拿起它放在手里把玩，语气竟然是有点怀念的：“正然哥有没有觉得有点眼熟？这是我十八岁生日那年，你送我的呀。”  
“……”林正然哽住，他不记得他有送过这种东西！那年他送的不是一辆车吗？这东西又是什么？思绪混乱间记忆触及到某个点，林正然意识到什么，一句话都说不出来了。  
林晟意自顾自地说下去：“那年我在国外party，你派跟来的人送来的成年礼物————因为那些人跟你说我带了女孩子。”  
“……”是他说要送点作为成人的贺礼没错，但没说送这玩意啊！真是好大的一个乌龙，把他的脸都丢没了。  
“哈哈，正然哥受到惊吓的样子好可爱。但我没有用过它。也没跟任何人睡，那天晚上我自己一个人待在酒店里，身边放着它，想着这居然是正然哥送我的东西，就很开心。那一整晚我都在想，如果把这东西放进哥哥身体里，让哥哥露出欲罢不能、欲仙欲死的表情，是不是很棒……”  
“够了，住口！”这不堪入耳的话林正然实在是不能听下去，他能感觉到自己的耳根都在发烫，不知道是臊的还是气的。  
林晟意沉浸在幻想中的表情突然裂开，他像坏掉了一样，表情变得阴狠起来，他凑近林晟意，压低声音，疯子一样喃喃：  
“是的，够了。能让正然哥露出那种表情的，不能是别的东西。只能是我一个人而已。”  
林正然骤然感到一阵恶寒。像看到猛兽露出獠牙，强烈的危机感从他心头升起。

“不过正然哥那几年居然对我沾花惹草的事情一点都不在意，我还是有点生气的。就拿这个来惩罚你一下好了。”  
林晟意勾着嘴唇，啪地一声打开了水溶润滑液的盖子。那声响在林正然听来仿佛是来自于地狱的声音。他把那顺滑剂仔细涂抹在那狰狞的东西上，像对待一件精细的玩具。  
“哥，腿分开一点。”  
他说这句话就是为了爽爽罢了，因为没这个必要，说话的同时他已经亲自动手把林正然的腿掰向了两边。林正然从小练体术，身体柔韧性极好，林晟意很轻松就将那两条长直的腿折成了M形。林正然意识到他接下来要做什么，寒毛骤起，拼命想从林晟意手里逃开，碍于之前麻药的药性太足，根本挣脱不能。他盯紧林晟意试图寻找一丝脱逃的机会，却见林晟意往他的腿上绑了什么东西，让他以一个尴尬的姿势被固定在了那里。  
是拘束道具。  
“本来不想用的，奈何正然哥不老实。”林晟意还一副无奈的神情，“看到那些盒子了吧？我为了回报正然哥可是买了很多助兴工具的哦，足够让你慢慢开心。”  
“滚。”  
“别骂了，放松点。不然待会可是要受伤的。听话。”  
林晟意手指沾上润滑液，按向林正然身下那处禁地，在柔滑的穴口附近反复打转。如此往来几下，后穴周围的软肉逐渐放松下来，开了一个小小的口，随着林晟意的动作缓慢地收缩。  
林正然不愿看这淫靡的画面，屏着呼吸闭上了眼。  
“眼睛睁开。看着我。”林晟意冷冷道，“不然我就把正然哥这副样子拍下来。”  
林正然对自己竟然被人威胁这件事感到耻辱，他有一瞬间想暴起撕碎面前这个人，但下身很快传来一阵不容忽视的凉意，那个非人的可怕玩意儿已经被抵上了穴口，正在入口处缓缓研磨。  
想到这东西要进入自己的身体，林正然觉得有些难以忍受。但是下腹又确实有种灼热的空虚感，急需什么东西来满足。这种身心背道而驰的情况对他而言实属屈辱，可是已经没有退路了。  
他看着林晟意的眼神带着恨：“你……会后悔的。”  
林晟意却笑了。仿佛林正然的恨折射在他眼里变成了极致的爱。  
他带着极大的满足感，凑在林正然耳边用气声慢慢给他判刑：  
“等正然哥回去了，想怎么处置我都可以。所以现在好好忍着，别被我艹死了。”  
尾音刚落，他手下一使力，狠狠把那东西推进了半截。

“……啊！！”  
剧痛翻江倒海迅速席卷了全身，林正然终是没控制住，发出了一声痛苦的嘶吼。实在是太痛了，如同盘古开天辟地，摩西划分红海，自己的身体也仿佛从中间被劈成了两半，再沿着伤口用力撕开————若能就此失去知觉还好，偏生还留着所有的神智去感知这种痛。他从小经历风雨，枪伤刀伤都受过，忍受痛感的能力已经被锻炼得很强，却仍在这种折磨下败北。他痛得大腿肌肉都在哆嗦，控制不住地嘴唇颤抖，有细密的汗从他脸颊流下。  
但最后一丝尊严还在，他死咬着下唇，再不肯发出一点声音。  
林晟意完全没有怜悯他的意思，手下还在用力，直到那根粗硬的按摩棒完全没入林正然的身体，只剩外柄露在外面才罢休。  
他像刚完成一项大工程一样拍拍手，撑着下巴看他的哥哥。  
本来细嫩的穴肉被迫容纳巨物，穴口被撑圆，周围的褶皱都伸展开来，看起来像是蚌肉离壳，清透而水嫩，还在缓慢蠕动，竭力吞吐着身体里的庞然大物。这幅春景看得林晟意眸色一暗，恨不得提枪就上，随即又按捺住自己。  
现在还不是时候，起码要等哥哥缓过来再说。  
林正然已经无法空出余地再顾及林晟意的所作所为，他在用尽全力和那噬魂夺魄的痛感做斗争。他的胸膛不规律地剧烈起伏，身体最隐秘的位置被撑得不留罅隙，这种感觉让他窒息。走投无路之下他扭动身体试图把按摩棒驱出体外，那玩意却随着他的动作越进越深，上面的凸点碾压过每一寸软肉，精准地按上了最敏感的位置。  
“唔……！”强烈的刺激如同霹雳差点让林正然缴械投降，他模模糊糊地感知到从痛感之外诞生了其他的东西，顺着身体各处神经敏锐地传递，刚刚痛软下去的前端此刻竟又慢慢抬了头。要不是他死死咬紧了牙关，这时说不定会发出什么声音。  
快感一但降临就再没有停止，他任何一点动作都会使自己饱受折磨，可偏偏林晟意还不放过他，他恶趣味地让按摩棒在他体内缓慢转动，敏感点被反复碾压，痛爽交织的感觉要把林正然逼疯。他忍得眼角湿润，浑身震颤，头发汗湿了贴在脸上，可是就是死守着不肯发出声音，下唇被咬得太过用力，鲜血顺着嘴角流下来，滴落在地板上，绽出鲜亮的血花。  
林晟意小心地替他擦去，叹了口气：“宁愿如此也不肯叫给我听吗……算了，这样我也心疼，不如就给正然哥一个痛快吧。”  
他从衣兜里掏出远程控制器，一次调至最大档，对准开关按了下去。  
随着令人绝望的提示声响起，林正然体内的巨物猛然间疯狂地震动起来，以掏空五脏六腑的架势狠狠冲撞着柔嫩的肉膜，甚至于发出了嗡嗡的声音。  
“呜、啊——啊啊———”  
如此猛烈的冲击残忍地冲破了林正然最后一道防线，他仰起脖颈，发出令人羞耻的哀声。一旦出声，便再也停不下来了。身下的按摩器完全不给他缓冲的余地，一波未平，一波又起，接踵而至的痛感和随之而来的巨大快感裹挟了他，正在把他的理智一点点掰碎。他的眼睛里满是水雾，视物变成了虚无缥缈的东西，只有下身的震动感是真实的。听觉也逐渐被麻痹了，他听不到自己发出了怎样的呻吟，也听不到林晟意说了什么话，五感似乎只剩下触觉被无限度地放大。血水和口涎混杂在一起沿着嘴角向下蜿蜒，他可怜的、无人照管的前端兀自随着穴肉的震颤晃动，最后竟是硬生生被插射了出来。  
按摩棒的震动停止了。林正然还未反应过来似的，抬起失神的眼，似乎想要搜寻什么。他白皙的躯体因为情欲染上一层粉色，配上茫然的神情，嘴角无所适从地微张，整个人都处于朦胧状态。林晟意带着贪婪的神情，去吻他濡湿的唇，有章法地慢慢啃咬，在那张发出美妙声音的嘴里反复索取，两人唇间充斥着血腥的味道。  
“唔……嗯……”趁林正然被吻得七荤八素，林晟意抓住按摩器的外柄，啵地一声将它拔了出来。  
巨大的空虚感立刻将林正然裹挟。这时他腿上的束缚被解开，然而这时的他已经没有力气继续挣扎了。林晟意看他的表情像在看自己刚完成的作品。双腿无力地垂在两边，前端还在往下滴落白浊，有几滴落在了外翻的穴肉上。括约肌来不及闭合，在冰冷的空气中颤巍巍地收缩，像在邀请谁进来一样。  
林晟意解开腰带，释放出自己忍耐了许久的性器。那尺寸比方才那按摩棒还可观些，此刻硬得发疼，只想去能容纳它的地方好好胡作非为一番。他跪下来将它对准娇嫩的穴口，边缘的软肉立刻争先恐后地吸附上来，似乎想叫它插进去填满内部狭小的空间。林晟意恶意地在入口处缓缓研磨，偏是不进去。  
林正然迷迷糊糊地望着他，此刻他只知道有个滚烫的东西抵着自己，除此之外再无暇想别的。药效的刺激终于达到了顶点，他整个人恍若迷失，除了屈从于本能，已经什么都不知道了。  
林晟意拍拍他的脸：“哥，看看我，我是谁？”  
林正然含糊道：“嗯…你是…………”  
林晟意故意挺了挺身体引起林正然一阵惊喘：“你说。说对了才给你。”  
林正然完全被他牵着鼻子走，皱了皱眉头，似乎真想仔细辨认似的，盯着他看。林晟意也就很耐心地等着。  
“你是…………晟意？”末尾带着含糊的尾音，林晟意听闻露出满意的笑容。  
“对。我要你记得，现在要上你的是我。我要你清醒着接受我。”  
“嗯……等等…啊啊啊啊！！！”  
林正然还想说什么，却被林晟意一记猛顶顶得声音都变了调。林晟意那物件拥有滚烫的热度，他感觉自己马上就要融化了。  
与此同时林晟意也发出了舒爽的喟叹，林正然那里面刚经过扩张，他没费多大力气就顶到了底。但挤进去还是觉得又窄又紧，还在无规律地收缩，险些就把他夹得缴械。他抱着林正然稍微缓了一会儿，才开始快速地律动起来。九浅一深，林正然呼吸都被撞得支离破碎，在撞到某一点后，突然发出了诱人的惊喘。  
随即林晟意握紧他的腰，对准那一点狠狠地冲撞起来。  
“嗯、啊……不要、不要再来了…………”  
林正然终是无法忍受这要撑破身体的强大快感，拼命想要脱逃。他感觉体内的庞然巨物像是一颗滚烫的炸弹，甚至连上面青筋的搏动都能清楚地感知。林晟意攥着他的腰把他紧紧箍在怀里，丝毫不减冲撞的力道，如此往来不知道过了多久，林正然眼前金光四溅，在林晟意怀里射了第三次。  
林晟意抱着他又挺弄了一会儿，才射在他身体里。然后缓缓退出来，在旁边不知道翻找着什么东西。  
林正然体力所剩无几，他喘着气，向后靠在了墙上。维持着双腿大张的姿势，动一下都觉得浑身酸痛。他能感觉到有粘稠的液体正在慢慢流出体外，这种类似失禁的感觉令他无地自容。释放过后神智多多少少回来了些，他难掩复杂的神情，抬着疲惫的眼向林晟意的方向看去，却见林晟意手握一支蘸了墨的毛笔，面带笑意地回看他。  
林正然发现他已经完全无法预测林晟意的行为了。  
“……混蛋，你想干什么？”  
“正然哥别这么凶嘛。刚刚明明那么爽————其实你喜欢的对吧？因为从来没有女人能成功爬上你的床。哥，你早该承认了，我们本是一样的人。”  
林正然背后发寒：“为什么你会知道……”  
“如果我说我知道正然哥的所有事，正然哥会相信吗？”  
“你……！”  
“哄你玩的。别躲。我想说的是————”  
林晟意停顿了话头，凑近过来，按住林正然的大腿，提笔在腿根位置写了个遒劲漂亮的一。  
“我让哥哥爽了三次，我才一次诶。你以为这样就结束了，那是不是太不公平了啊？”  
话毕，他按着林正然，把他翻转过来，强迫他跪在地上背对着自己，形成了一个禁锢的、极适合深入的姿势。  
就着这个姿势，借着精液的润滑，狠狠地再次捅了进去。  
“呜……！”这个姿势让阴茎进入得无比深入，深到林正然产生了小腹都要被捅穿的错觉。上半身靠着墙壁，红肿的乳尖与墙壁摩擦产生刺激性的痛感，嘴巴被顶得只能发出模糊不清的呜咽，还被林晟意插进手指模拟交合的动作。他的腿直打颤，几乎跪不住，向下坠的时候把性器吞得不能再深，竟是被钉死在了墙上。好死不死的林晟意一边顶弄他一边在他耳边用气声说话，若是怨气有具象，他恨不得随之化作烟尘，消失在林晟意的视线里。

“哥，这样弄你舒服吗？……别夹那么紧，放松一点……”  
“唔、不…………啊……！”  
“我要的东西不多，只要你一句话。如果你需要，我可以做你永远的人形按摩棒……赴汤蹈火也可以，我万死不辞……”  
“闭嘴、你最好现在就去——唔嗯！别，别顶了……”  
“正然哥……我喜欢你，我好喜欢你……”  
“你在……说什么胡话………………啊……”

林正然的声音越来越低，他的意识开始在地狱和天堂之间辗转沉浮，逐渐没了力气，只能随着林晟意的顶撞发出些意味不明的低吟。他不知道林晟意把自己翻来覆去地做了多少次，不知道林晟意在自己腿根画了多少个正字，也不知道自己最后射无可射陷入干性高潮的地狱，更不知道最后他的身体里满是林晟意的精液，随着阴茎拔出争先恐后地外流。他的头垂在林晟意的肩上，整个人的意识沉进了深沉的黑夜。林晟意解开他的手铐，抱着他用湿巾仔细清理，穴肉完全肿了，四周的软肉都被艹成熟烂的深红色，还在一开一合吞吐精液，血丝和白浊融为一体，林晟意只是看着就又硬了起来。最后他抱着刚清理干净的哥哥坐在床边，毫不费力地又插了进去。这次他不急着进攻，而是像品尝饭后甜点似的，一点一点缓慢地顶弄着。林正然在他肩上均匀呼吸，随着他的顶弄发出无意识的轻哼。  
林晟意轻柔地抚摸林正然的背部，像抱着绝世珍宝一样不肯放手。他肖想了数年的梦如今终于成真，这个万人敬仰的哥哥雌伏在他身下，被他掠夺，被他占有，完完全全地属于了他。  
这种邪念从什么时候开始的呢？刚跟着妈妈进入林家的时候，他的确是想谨小慎微地活着的。他没有威胁，没有威势，仆人们不会巴结他，兄长们也自然不会视他为眼中钉。他自小就有天才的头脑，又会审时度势，巧妙地敛了自己的锋芒，在这个家里尽量降低存在感，安然地活了下来。  
林正然改变了他。这个哥哥肯护着他，把他当弟弟照顾，还会对他笑。就像这座宅子里唯一一缕阳光。那时候他还小，心想就在哥哥身后做个无名小卒，学一份安身立命的本事就够了，将来总有办法从这里脱离。直到他十四岁那年，他和哥哥乘车去郊外的时候遭遇了枪击，枪弹刮擦车玻璃的声音让他的头皮发麻。保镖狠打方向盘，车子向前横冲直撞后猛打了s形的弯，造成了整条街的拥堵后扬长而去，然而对方依旧穷追不舍，还试图打爆油箱和车胎。幸而保镖车技过人，几番操作后整辆车只伤到了玻璃和漆皮。另一个保镖摇下车窗和他们对射，你来我往数回合，也未能分出个胜负。  
这样下去就要成拉锯战了。林晟意被晃得头晕，带着恐惧的神情靠着林正然。却见林正然一脸严肃，解了自己的安全带，竟是从腰间直接抽出了一把枪。  
“哥……？”  
“少爷！！”  
林正然果断道：“这样下去不是办法，我去废了他们的车。”  
说着拔掉枪栓上膛，正要打开天窗，却发觉自己的衣袖被人扯住了。  
林晟意流露出担忧又害怕的神情看着他，紧紧地攥着他的袖子不松手。林正然仿佛看到了三年前初见时那个怯生生的孩子。  
他用空着的手摸摸他的头，温柔又坚定地安慰：“别怕，闭上眼睛，我去去就回。”  
林晟意咬咬嘴唇，松了手。  
“可是哥你……”  
“有防弹衣，没事！”说着他一把拉开天窗，轻盈迅速地从上面翻了出去，林晟意只看到衣袂翻飞，随着一个弹跃，他消失在了枪林弹雨里。  
林晟意心脏怦怦乱跳，但还是听话地闭紧了双眼，开始默默地数数，数到二十的时候他听到了震耳的爆炸声，热浪把他们的车推出好远的距离。

后来他们在附近一处废弃的建筑物阴影下找到了林正然。他的腹部和左臂中了枪，鲜血染红了茶色的风衣。幸而有防弹衣护着，没有性命之虞。他靠墙坐着休息，脸色因为失血显得有些苍白。  
保镖们向总部通讯，救护车大概很快就会赶到。林晟意蹲在林正然身边，小心翼翼地给他擦汗，一言不发，好像在想事情。  
林正然看他这幅样子还以为是因为害怕，笑道：“怎么，没见过血吗？这点事都怕，还怎么做男子汉？”  
林晟意沉默了一会儿，摇了摇头。

他不能告诉哥哥，他刚才想的其实是，哥哥这幅被血弄脏了的虚弱模样，漂亮极了。  
那真的、真的是————在看到林正然的一瞬间，他内心升起的真实想法。

欲念的种子一旦扎进土壤，就一发不可收拾地疯长起来。为了不在他哥面前暴露，他开始更用心地掩饰自己，装得与世无争，活成一副纨绔的样子。一边享受着哥哥的宠爱，一边欺骗他，剥开纯善的外皮，里面是一心想把哥哥吞噬的野兽。  
数年来他苦苦压抑着自己的独占欲，这件事困难而又痛苦，因为不能和任何人说。他甚至摸透了监控的死角，在哥哥房间的床下安装了微型窃听器。后来发展到只有听着哥哥翻身的声音和沉静的呼吸声才能安然入眠————当然有时候也会听到一些不该听的东西，听得他血脉偾张，下肢硬得发痛。他无数次意淫着自己的哥哥自慰，想象着哥哥在自己身下被干得支离破碎，在想象中尽情折辱他、爱他、让他露出只有自己看得到的迷乱表情——此时的他在幻想里餍足，像吃饱了糖的孩子一样露出了沉醉的笑容。  
他的欲望终究开成了一朵毒花。待他发现的时候，已然病入膏肓，无法回头。

林晟意最后一次射进林正然的身体，林正然在昏沉中本能地颤栗了一下。林晟意退出他，把他抱起，轻轻柔柔地放在床上给他擦身。林正然似乎在做梦，眉头皱着，身体肌肉偶尔不自觉地痉挛。灯关了，月光从窗帘的缝隙透进来，洒在他的脸上，他透白的脸和身上欢爱的痕迹两相对比，淫靡而又圣洁。林晟意替他盖上被子，坐在床边，用目光描摹他的脸，满怀痴迷的爱意。

这时林晟意口袋里的通讯器响了。林晟意看了看号码，表情逐渐变得阴冷起来。他按下通话键，压低声音问：  
“他们的人都到了吗？”  
“到了。”  
“好，按原计划行事。等他们都进去了，就动手。痕迹处理得干净一点，一个也不要留。”  
“是，老大。”

通讯挂断，林晟意走向门边，揽过风衣套上。  
“动了我哥的东西，我要你们连本带利还回来。”  
他露出了一个阴恻恻的、残忍的微笑。  
“毕竟契约这种东西，就是拿来毁掉的。”  
自言自语罢，他打开房门走了出去，关上门，房间重新落锁。脚步声渐行渐远，直至消失，归于安静。

而林正然在床上昏睡不醒。对他而言，在这房间的每一秒钟都像一生那样漫长，而现在他已经感受不到时间流逝。琐碎的余痛冲击着他疲惫的躯体，他在睡梦中疼得一声闷哼，竭力翻了个身，抱紧了身上的被子，把脸埋进去，这样做让他仿佛寻得了一点安全感，面部表情慢慢松弛下来。他在欺骗自己做一个漫长的梦。意识会隔断现实，让人陷入长久的幻觉。然而只要是梦，终有醒来的时候。他不会知道醒来之后会看见什么。可能是暖融融的阳光，也可能是如现在这样，漆黑而沉寂的漫漫长夜。

End

附一个小番外

这几日L帮的人上下忙得焦头烂额。  
原因是那个叫林正然的黑道头头太过难搞，你来我往过招许多回，最终都被他耍了，还折损好多兄弟。  
L帮的老大开了一个很长的会，把所有人骂得狗血淋头，就算如此，也没有人能提出一个可行的计策。  
老大很愁，愁得都要秃了。  
正在他为了排解烦闷要找借口发火的时候，突然从会议室里冲进了一个人，慌慌张张地，手里举着一个通信器：  
“头儿！！！有个好消息！！！”  
老大差点咬了舌头，他对那个不要命的小子怒目而视：“有话快说，不是什么重要的事就割了你的舌头！”  
那小子立刻怂了，缩着脖子道：“老大，真的是好消息。刚才有个人通信来，说有办法帮我们对付林正然！”  
“什么？！”  
“电话我录音了，他留了通讯方式，说这样就可以联系到他。”  
老大按下录音播放键，里面徐徐传来有穿透力的磁性男声。  
听他讲到一半，老大就陷入了长久的沉默。  
后来他亲自约见这个人，很意外，这居然是一个细瘦的长发青年，看着还有点文弱。然而这个人讲话滴水不漏，完全是个出谋划策的好军师。在谈话中老大都对他产生了敬佩之意。  
后来他问：“你要什么回报？只要我们出得起，都不在话下。”  
那年轻人微微一笑：“我别的不要，你们只要把完完整整的林正然活着交给我就行。”  
“……你这是什么意思？说到底，你是什么人？怎么对林正然的事知道得这么清楚？”  
“您还不认识我吧？我是林正然唯一的弟弟，林晟意。当然，没有血缘关系。”  
“……！”  
看着对面一瞬间警惕起来的样子，年轻人不甚在意地安抚：“我哥他在这个位子上坐得够久啦，是时候该换人了。不过我对他积怨颇深，他压在我头上这么久，这次位置若能成功调转，我也想亲自处置一下他。如何，不过分吧？”  
听起来有理有据。让人找不到理由反驳。  
“我只要一个活人，你们算是一本万利。这次我是瞒着哥哥回来的，若不尽快行动，就会被他发现，留给我们的时间并不多。这个计划缺我不可，l先生，我可以给你们时间考虑，不过最好尽快。”  
“你若是叛变了怎么办？”  
“怎么会？”年轻人爽朗地笑了，“我只有赤手空拳一个人。你们若是怀疑，大可以杀了我。”

老大的头上流下一滴冷汗。心底有个声音告诉他杀了这个人才是好选择，这个年轻人说话带有蛊惑的味道，他绝不是普通人。他是诱骗夏娃吃禁果的那条毒蛇。但是他开出的条件诱惑力太大了，任谁都狠不下心拒绝。  
经过一番思想斗争，鬼使神差地，他点了头。

True end （就是一个设定补完，可以当它没有


End file.
